Desicions
by CrystallizedMaples
Summary: "Haku, Don't do this."Kanna warned with a strong hint. The spirit fox merely scoffed her off as he did; indeed, love star candy more then Kanna. Even if it was by just a little.


**Meet my longest obsession ever. It has taken 1/4 of my heart and soul that I'm not sure where exactly I would be without it.**

**Maplestory does not belong to me and never will it ever belong to me cause otherwise I wouldnt even be doing this.**

* * *

><p>When one sees a girl with a traditional white Japanese kimono talking to her fox as if it was an actual living person, they would think.<em>'Damn she's crazy.'<em>

But if one was from a different world the first thought would always be;_'WHY THE HELL DOES THAT FOX HAVE WHITE AND PURPLE FUR?!'_

But if one knew these two very well then they would know that this is a common occurrence between the two. If there wasn't a time when they were sarcastic to each other, doom would occur.

Speaking of arguments, it leads us to their current situation... And problem.

"Give me the Star Candy, you little furball."

Haku in return hissed at the sengoku warrior at the name. His belly fur which rested the two pieces of the hard candy scuffled a bit in animal alarm and through the sightly prickliness of the fur you could see the red and blue candy.

"I am not a furball I am a great spiritual kitsune that many worship. And I say with all my mightiness, that I would gladly keep these pieces of candy."

The purple haired exorcist scoffed and rolled her amethyst eyes."More like gitsune, Haku, I need the candy now."

The fox yipped in disbelief."And let you use it too lure a couple of over sized _fat_ pixies who will get killed by you after they eat this precious candy? I say no over my winter coat, why does Orbis have to be so hot anyway? We just exited El Nath!"

Huffing, the fox rolled over to his side to reveal the candy, he pushed them over to his muzzle.

"Haku, don't do this."

Kanna warned with a strong hint. The spirit fox merely scoffed her off because; he did, indeed, love star candy more then Kanna. Even if it was just by a little.

"I'll call Orochi on you, little fox."She warned again. She flicked her flowery fan open. It looked harmless, but if closely inspected, you can see the sharp edge of the paper that was laced with iron.

Seeing the open fan, Haku's eyes glinted and with speed of a spirit fox, he easily snatched it from the exorcist and returned to the candy; dropping the weapon into the two candy pile before curling around protectively around them.

With a horrified gasp from the sengoku member, Haku smirked."You can go ahead and tell that nine headed mutated reptile that he can. _Bite. My. Tail."_

Kanna had to place a hand on the violently shaking scroll around her waist to calm it down, ooh. Next time Kanna released Orochi, Haku had better run far away.

"Alright Haku, stop fooling around and give me the candy... And my fan."The white robed girl said, this time with an unusual seriousness.

"I'd rather not."The fox retorted with a huff.

The omnouyji let out an expatriated sighed and let a couple of fingers touch her forehead."I can't believe you. First, you say you're with me to the ends of the earth and stick to my side. But now, you won't even let me get on to _even _try to get clues on Ranmaru's whereabouts."

Ouch.

She had a point there.

The spirit fox stayed silent and began to think about the actions he had made against her. Taking the candy she needed to bring out monsters, resisting, even taking her father's keepsake! And especially badmouthing Orochi, there was no way he was getting out of it unscathed next time.

Haku quivered a bit in silent, making the girl think that he was cold. But right after he begrudgingly stood up and trotted to her side; head bowed down in regret as he revealed the three item pile.

Smiling at the sight of her fan, Kanna immediately lunged down to get it. It felt great to have the pinned together wooden sticks in her palms. She turned to her partner and reached down to scoop him in her arms, effectively hugging him."Thanks Haku."

In return, Haku himself was speechless. He would've thought his friend would've thought to be even the teensy bit angry at him.

"Now quickly Haku, lets get this over with an head to El Nath."With a nod, the fox turned human and started assisting the omouyji with a trio of buffs.

The exorcist herself threw the candy into the air and as if on cue, two overly large pixies appeared from the crowds of black hatted small fry.

Not that they'd be hard.

Kanna quickly finished them off with two flicks of her fan. Honestly, they seemed so much more easier then the star, lunar, and luster pixies.

"That was... Amazingly simple."Kanna said with unamused eyes."There were alot easier then that big red snail. Mano they called it?"

"Hpmh,"Scoffed Haku,"not even worth being called a boss."The white and purple kitsune-human swayed his tail around with a bored aura.

"I concur. Nothing useful came out from fighting them."The human agreed. She walked towards the road a bit with Haku following closely at her heels and picked something up."Here, you can have it."

She threw the items to her partner and he caught it with fumbled hands, showing the two pieces of candy that they were arguing over earlier.

"This is!"

This time, the smirk appeared on the Japanese girl's face."I defeated them before they could even try to snatch the candy. They're yours now."

Perhaps he should listen to Kanna more whether it be about candy or not, thought the spirit fox as he transformed back into his mammalian form. Even if he did love star candy more then his partner. Even if it was just by a little.

"Tch. Nothing about Ranmaru's whereabouts here."

"Whatever Kanna, can we hurry up?"

"Why such a hurry, green fox?"

"I don't want to shed my winter fur before getting back to El Nath."

* * *

><p><strong>After defeating Ranmaru and getting a page for Kanna's notebook, I always found it disturbing to know that her fan was her father's keepsake. Does that mean Hilla is her father? Cause my Kanna has a necro fan...<strong>


End file.
